Unexpected Return
by dontXholdXyourXbreath
Summary: Summary: Damon and Stefan had an old friend back in 1864. Stefan saw here die right before their eyes by none other than Katherine Pierce. How will they react once they see her again in present time? Read to find out!
1. I'm Back

**Hello Peoples! First off I have to say I can NOT wait for the return of The Vampire Diaries tonight! I heard most of the show was going to be about Damon (Which isn't so bad if you ask me.)**

**I've had this idea on my head for a long time and I had to just write it down. If I wouldn't have then I would've forgot it. So enough of the bantering. Here you go!**

**Summary: Damon and Stefan had an old friend back in 1864. The both saw here die right before their eyes by none other than Katherine Pierce. How will they react once they see her again in present time? Read to find out!**

**This is set after the All My Children episode. Sorry if there are any errors or confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_**Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars – Safe and Sound**_

Damon, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Alaric were all at the boarding house trying to come up with another plan to kill Klaus. So far, They got nothing.

"Can't we just come up with one plan with out it failing completely?" Caroline asked. She was losing it. They all have been in the same room for 2 hours and she couldn't take it any longer.

"It's only been 2 hours Blondie. You haven't been helping at all. So stop your complaining and help us out!" Damon yelled. She keep on complaining and he couldn't stand her anymore.

"Why should I? You never listen to my idea's anyway!" She retorted.

"Because all of your idea's suck!" Damon yelled back. "You can't even put your phone down. Why should I listen to a plan that's been made up in your little blond head?"

"Both of you stop!" Bonnie was tired of their little argument going on. She had to end it. "Your both just sick of being in the same room for along time. We all are. But if you guys don't shut up I will-"

Bonnie was cut off by a knock on the front door. They all looked around confused. Nobody knew who was at the door. Stefan would have just waltzed in the door, Jeremy was in Denver. So who could that be.

Damon suddenly got up and walked slowly to the door while picking up a stake he had lying around for some reason unknown to him. He reached the door and slowly opened it.

When he opened the door, he almost feel over in shock. He was looking at a face he never thought he would be looking at in his entire existence.

There was a blonde petite girl standing at his doorstep.

"Damon!" The blond girl screamed.

He was suddenly knocked over by her along with his stake. Damon was still in utter shock when she took him down. Then he heard a bunch of foot steps hurdling towards where he was lying.

"Oh My Gosh! I haven't seen you in for ever! I've missed you so so so much! Oh My Gosh!" The blonde keep on rambling/yelling. "OMG! Where's Stefan? I haven't seen him in along time either! Oh My-"

"Stop talking please!" Damon cut her off. He surprisingly found his voice after his shock attack. "I can't believe your alive. You are alive right?" he said. Hoping she was alive, and not that he seeing thing in his head, or maybe even dreaming.

"Of course I'm alive silly! I came to see you and … Stefan?" She then took a glance around her, and saw that people were staring at her. People she did not know. "Oh My Gosh Damie! I didn't know you have friends!" The petite blond girl said.

"Damon who's the girl?" Elena asked confused

"And why is she calling you Damie?" Alaric asked, chuckling to himself.

"And why does she look like Caroline?" Bonnie asked Dumbstruck.

Caroline just stood there looking at the girl who looked like she could be her sister.

Damon then stood up bringing the girl with him, and then set her down next to him.

He cleared his throat and then said,

"Everybody this is Rebekah Forbes."

**Hiyah! So? How was it? I know it may have been a little to dramatic but that is how I wrote it.**

**Review what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think I could improve.**

**ADIOS!**


	2. Explain

**Hello peeps! Sorry I haven't updated, but here you go the 2nd chapter. I've had writer's**

**block for a very very long time and that's why I couldn't update sooner.**

**I hope people are still reading this story. If you like review, if you don't ... review anyways and tell me what you didn't like so that I can improve it. ( Be SPECIFIC!)**

**Well Spring Break is next week so expect me to write more... Hopefully.**

**Anywho Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Previously on Unexpected Return:_

_"And why does she look like Caroline?" Bonnie asked Dumbstruck._

_Caroline just stood there looking at the girl who looked like she could be her sister._

_Damon then stood up bringing the girl with him, and then set her down next to him._

_He cleared his throat and then said,_

_"Everybody this is Rebekah Forbes."_

_See these people they lie  
>And I don't know what to value anymore<em>

_There comes you to keep me safe from harm_  
><em>There comes you to take me in your arms<em>  
><em>Is it just a game?<em>  
><em>I don't know<em>  
><em>Is it just a game?<em>  
><em>I don't know<em>

_**Just A Game – Birdy**_

"Forbes? As in Forbes, founding family Forbes? Sheriff Forbes? and Caroline Forbes?" Alaric said dumbfounded. "Yes, Caroline is Bekah's Descendant." Damon told is Friend or his Enemy.

"If Caroline is her Descendant then Rebekah has to be a lot older than Caroline, so that means she has to be a vampire to still be alive. Right?" Elena asked regaining her composure.

"Yes Elena Rebekah is a vampire. Wait you are a vampire right? How did you become a vampire? Who turned you? But Stefan said he saw you die? How are you a vampire?"

Damon had no clue that how Rebekah died, or when she died. It all was just a blur when it happened. All he remembers is Stefan saying the words Rebekah, dead and Katherine. He stood in shock and when he started to come to his senses he ran to where Stefan was and saw something he never would've thought he'd ever see in his life.

_**Flashback:**_

_It was a nice Tuesday evening. The sun was setting, the moon was rising, and the stars were starting to shine. Damon, Stefan and Rebekah were all laying in the grass looking up at the beauty that was happening in front of them as they do every evening._

_You see Damon, Rebekah and Stefan have been friends since they could remember. When they were children there parents would always come together so that their children could play together. When they became teenagers they would always sit together under their favorite Oak tree, and talk until their parents would tell them they had to go him. The three of them have been tight every since they were little._

"_Hey Damon. When do you have to go back?" Rebekah asked. "Go back to where?" Damon asked back._

"_You know back to the stupidity some people call War." she said causing Damon to chuckle._

"_I have to go back on Thursday." Damon said disappointed. "Damon do you have to go?" Stefan asked. He really didn't want his big brother to go to War, and come back in a casket._

"_Yes, little brother. I have to. As much as I do not want to. I have to go back." Damon said to Stefan, causing him to frown. He didn't want to leave his little brother like that but if going to war was the only way he was going to win his father's love, he had to do it._

"_No you don't Damon! You could stay here with Stefan and I! As your best friend I demand you to stay!" Rebekah said while she got up in a rush. Damon's heart broke when he turned around to see her. She had tears leaving trails down her cheeks and her eyes were rimmed red, her cheeks were puffy and her bottom lip was quivering. That is when he realized she had been silently crying. "You know I can not do that Bekah. As mush as much as I would like to stay with you and Stefan, I can not." Damon said as he got up and started to walk to her. He reached his hand up to cup her face, but she swat his hands away._

"_Why do you have to go brother? I want you to stay with Becky and I! Why can we not go back to the times when you were not in the War. When we would all sit together under the oak tree. I want to go back to those times!" Damon turned to look at his brother who also had tears running down his cheeks. "Why can't you stay? Please Damon stay!" Stefan begged._

"_I am very sorry, Stefan, but I have to go back. It is my duty to fight for this country."_

"_No! No! No! No! You don't have to go!" Rebekah said "You can stay here with Stefan and I!" She than stormed off into the woods._

_And that was the last time Damon saw her alive._

_***End Flashback ***_

"Good things happen to those who wait." Rebekah said taking a seat at the couch. "All in good time."

"Damon could I have a word with you. Now!" Bonnie said while dragging him to the other room. "We can not have another vampire running around when we are trying to kill a hybrid and his vampire family." She said in a hushed tone so that everybody else couldn't hear.

"Well Witchy, I can't just tell her to leave Mystic Falls and tell her not to come back until we kill Klaus. Which will be never." Damon was starting to get aggravated. He couldn't' just tell his best friend to leave after all he hasn't seen her in about a hundred and forty-eight years. "And besides, If shes the Ariel I remember, she wouldn't hurt anyone. Well unless she had to. Lets just go back into the room and ask her to explain."

Bonnie looked at Damon unconvinced but realized she has already lost the battle. She huffed and left to the other room. Followed by Damon who had a Smug grin on his lips.

"So Becks explain your self." Damon said using the nickname he used to call her.

"Okay. Well it all goes back to 1864."

**So how did you like the flashback. I have never done a flashback before and I want to know it I did it good. So review and tell me. So we all know Katherine killed Ariel, but we don't know why. Tune in to he next chapter and you will find out.**

**Well that's it! Lots of love to everyone! Adios!**


	3. The Meeting

**Hey everyone. I am back! We'll sorry if I took long to update but I was/am sort of busy. So What did you guys think of last weeks TVD? I was... SO PISSED! Man why didn't anybody go save Damon. I mean yea Stefan saves him... let my rephrase that. Stefan tried...wait no, He just went to go make a deal with Klaus and made Damon get hurt more than he already had. And when they killed Finn. UGH! And then they kill Sage! Double UGH! I mean I Love Rebekah, but she was a bitch for doing that. And I love Damon, but Rebekah did have a reason to torture him. Any ways, I liked the sort of bonding thing between Caroline and Alaric. FINALLY! They have scenes together. I, personally, LOVE Caroline with anybody. Candice Accola is AWESOME! She could have Chemistry with a paper bag. A PAPER BAG! I'm serious. We'll enough of my rambling tell me what you like, what you didn't like about the show. Well, ENJOY!**

_Come away little lamb **  
><strong>Come away to the water**  
><strong>To the arms that are waiting only for you**  
><strong>Come away little lamb _

_Come away to the slaughter**  
><strong>To the one appointed to see this through **  
><strong>We are calling for you**  
><strong>We are coming for you**  
><strong>We are calling for you**  
><strong>We are coming for you_

**Come Away To The Water – Maroon 5 FT. Rozzie Crane**

_Unexpected Return_

_Damon_

I've been walking around Downtown Mystic Falls for about 2 hours with Rebekah. I don't know how we could walk around such a little town -and not even the whole town just downtown- for two hours. I'm not complaining though, at least I've been spending time with Rebekah.

"Oh, Damon! Look it's Caroline! Let's go say Hi!" Rebekah yelled with excitement. "Rebekah do we have to? I really don't want to be around two perky people." I asked hoping, just hoping that she would say _No we don't have to go say hi_. Even though I know she going to say otherwise.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Rebekah said while slapping my arm. And I got to say it kinda hurt. Not that I would admit it to her. "And yes we do have to go. She is after all my descendant, I have to get to know her."

"But-" I was cut off by a very excited Rebekah dragging me towards the park where Barbie was.

"Hey! Hey! Caroline over here!" Rebekah was practically jumping up and down. I don't know if she was doing that to get Blondie's attention or if she was just overly excited... Probably both.

_Caroline_

I can't believe this. My ancestor is here. In Mystic Falls. I'm not all that shocked that she's here in Mystic Falls, because I mean this town is crawling with supernatural things. I'm more shocked that **She **is my ancestor, and that I actually met her. This is not something you see everyday.

I was cut out of my thoughts by someone yelling my name. That voice sounds familiar. Very familiar.

"HEY CAROLINE! OVER HERE!" Rebekah yelled. She was growing rather impatient."Becks, she can't hear you. Lets go!" Damon yelled. He too was getting impatient. Maybe even more.

I looked up and saw a very excited Rebekah jumping up and down with a very bored looking Damon next to her.

"Hey! Guys, come over here" I said motioning them to come where I was. I'm still can't believe that Damon knew my ancestor and he didn't tell me. Stefan didn't tell either.

_Rebekah_

I saw Caroline look up and wave us over.

"Damon, look she saw us. Come on. Let's go say hi to her." I was trying but failing to drag Damon over with me. No matter how hard I tried he keep his feet planted into the ground. "Come on. Please." I looked up at him and made a sad, pleading face. Hopefully, it will get him to come with her.

"Okay. Fine. Let's go." He said. No matter how hard he tried he can never say no to that face.

"But if I start to get annoyed then I'm leaving. Okay?"

"Roger Doger" I said with a giggle.

When we walked over to where Caroline was, we saw that she was talking to someone. A boy to be exact._ A very cute boy. _He looked up at me and smiled._ He has a very cute smile. And his eyes. His eyes are a very pretty brown. And there kind of doe like. He is very very very cute. And his muscles OMG! And He has abs! Wow!_

"Hey guys!" Caroline said in her always chipper voice. "Gilbert?" So he's last name is Gilbert. I wonder what his first name is. Rebekah was so lost in her own world she didn't realize what was going on in the real one.

"I thought I told you to go to Denver?" Damon asked surprised that his compulsion didn't work very long. "Wait. You compelled him to leave! WHAT THE HELL DAMON!" Caroline yelled.

I was brought out of my own Dream World by Caroline yelling. It seems that she didn't only get my attention, but also everyone that was at the park.

"Hey Barbie. Could you yell any louder?" Damon asked a very embarrassed Caroline. "Damon? Did you just call Caroline, Barbie?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Yea, that's Damon's little nickname for her."

_Hey. The Mystery Boy has a voice. And a very sexy one if you ask me. It's sort of velvety with a mixture of- _

"Hey Bekah!" I was taken back to Earth yet again by Damon yelling my voice. "Yea?" I tried to act all smooth. Because I then realized I had been staring at The Mystery Body for awhile.

"This is Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy this is Rebekah Forbes" Caroline said

"Hi." I said sheepishly. "Hi to you too." _His voice is so smooth! _

"Wait. Did you say Forbes?" I nodded. "So you are related to Caroline?"

"Yea I am. We'll in this case Caroline is related to me. She's my descendant." I said. "So, your a vampire?"

"You know about Vampires?" I asked him sort of shocked. "We'll you just practically gave your self away Becks." Damon said rather bored if you ask me. I shot him a look.

"Yea we'll that's the reason why Damon and Elena thought that Jeremy had to leave in the first place." Caroline said. She sounded pissed. Wonder why? "Hey! In my defense. I was just doing what Elena told me to do"

"Oh so if she told you to stake yourself you would? Or if she told you to set yourself on fire? Caroline yelled. "Why are you so mad it's not like I compelled you to leave." Damon retorted. "We'll you've done it before." She mumbled.

There was complete silence for what felt like forever until Caroline broke the silence.

"I'm going to go now. Come one Jer." Caroline said. I could see that she was hurt very badly. She walked away.

Jeremy got up and was starting to walk, but then he stopped and turned around.

"It was nice meeting you, Rebekah. I hope I'll see you around" He said while winking. "Bye." I said sort of flirtatiously. While winking back at him.

When he left Damon started to stare at me.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" I asked him. "Looks like someone has a crush on Baby Gilbert." He said teasingly.

"Shut up! Now what did you do to Caroline that made her so upset?" I asked him. I really wanted to now so I could have a reason to beat him up. " It's nothing." He said but I was not going to give up. "Damon Explain NOW!" I said angrily. I was losing my patience again. " Okay fine. I'll explain."

**Hello! Hello! So did you like? No like? Tell me! Review!**


	4. Oh No

**Well i'm back, and yes i am still alive. So did anyone see last weeks episode of TVD? I'm pretty sure everyone. We'll yea of course my favorite character has to be tortured once again. But the thing is that i actually like when she get's tortured. I know that sounds weird but, it actually gives Caroline purpose in the show. I know that sound sweird but, i just, i don't know. Anyways, sorry for taking so long for me to update. I've been so, so busy with school. I had to study for my final exams and i'm still studying and i'm also taking them this week. Wow, yea i know! We'll this chapter is a lot more Caroline centered and she's finally going to get a POV. Enjoy!**

**I'm pretty sure you all know what goes here. Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. All goes to the writers, and directors, and stuff so yea.**

_Nobody knows I'm all alone_

_Leaving in this castle made of stone_

_They say that money is freedom _

_But i feel trapped inside it all_

_And as i sit so high up on a throne_

_I wonder how I can feel this low_

_On top of the world is beautiful_

_But there's no place to fall_

_**Castle Walls - Christina Aguilera**_

_Unexpected Return_

_Caroline_

I cannot believe Damon! He's being such a butt crack. We'll he's always like that, but today... I just can't anymore! I can't belive he said what he said. It was so uncalled for and he said it right in front of Rebecca, _Rebecca_!

After Jeremy and I left I dropped him off and drove to my house, but then remembered i left something at Elena's house that I have to go get it. I arrived at my _destination in less than 3 minutes _(mocking my GPS' voice). I got out of my car and walked up her porch. I knocked on the door and realized that there was another car parked in the Gilbert's driveway. _Wow, that car looks familiar. Almost like... Oh No!_

_Rebecca_

After Caroline and Hot Gilbert left Damon told me about what went down with Him and Caroline, and actually I wasn't that surprised that Damon did that, but i was surprised and very, very, very angry, no pissed is more like it. I feel like beating the shit out of him! How could he, how could he do that to Caroline, poor little Caroline. Ugh, how could he just take advantage of her lonliness, and low self - esteem. I just don't know anymore, i need a break.

After Damon told me the story, we drove to get some thing to eat and drove to the Gilbert residence, only because Damon wanted to go make sure Elena was okay, and I wanted to go see Hot gilbert.

Damon and I got out the car, and walked up the steps. Then, he knocked on the door _more like pounded_ and it opened to reveal a very annoyed Elena.

"Hey 'Lena" Damon said rather childlike. "Shut up, Damon!" Elena said back while slapping him on the chest.

"Ugh! Can you two stop flirting!" Rebecca yelled, "It's disgusting!"

"We're not- no- he just- we're not." Elena's face was the brightest red in the freaking world. _You could see probably see in the dark with it. Haha! Rebecca you are one funny girl! _

Damon just stood there smirking his life away. _I'm not done with you Damon. Just wait till later. Just wait. Muahahahah!_

"REBECCA!"

I was suddenly brought back to life by the most anoying voice at this moment.

"What!" I yelled back. Who does he think he is. yelling at me after what he told me. "You yell at me one more time and i will punch so hard you'll go back to hell!"

I have no idea what got into me, but i just went all Jackie Chan on his ass. I don't know how much punches and kics and slaps and knees and bites it took Damon to realize what was going on.

But Once he realized what i was doing he grabbed my arms, flipped me around, and dropped me on his shoulder.

"LET GO OF ME! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT AND NEVER ASKED HER TO FORGIVE YOU! YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE, AND A DOUCHE BAG! I HA-"

I don't know what happened, but i suddenly felt a huge pain in my head, and did nothing while the shadows over came me.

_"Hi" said a young girl with blonde hair, "I was just, um, wondering if, um, you would, um, like to play with me?"_

_The young girl was so scared and nervous, but she had to do it. If she didn't then she would look like a complete fool in front of her friends._

_You see the young girls friends dared her to go up to the most popular boy in middle school and ask him if he wanted to play with her._

_The boy looked up when her heard a voice, and saw a small girl. He didn't hear what she said. She spoke to low._

_"Excuse me?" asked the boy, "What did you say?"_

_"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to bother i just came up because my friends dared me and the told me to ask you if you wanted to play with me, and i didn't mean to bother you. I'll just go back. Sorry!" The young girl looked like she was about to pee on herself. She had never been that scared before._

_"No, no your not bothering me. I just couldn't hear what you said, but now i understand. Sure."_

_"Sure, what?" Asked the blonde headed girl._

_"Sure I'll play with you. That's what you came to ask me, right?" said the boy._

_"Um yes. So, what do you wanna play?" asked the young blonde girl._

_"I don't know. How about the prince and the princess. I have to go save you from the pirates that took you, and that are trying to make you 'walk the plank'" he said that last part in his best pirate imitation he could._

_"O-okay." said the blonde girl._

_"You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." said the older boy, "So what's your name?"_

_"My name is Rebecca Forbes, and yours?"_

_"My name is Damon Salvatore. It's a pleasure Miss." Damon said in his most fancy voice._

_Rebecca tried to hide her blush, but it was hard because her skin was so pale. _

_Damon seemed to have notice her blush because he smiled._

_"The pleasure is all mine."_

**So what do you think about this chapter? If you hadn't notice the italics stands for flashback, and that the flashback is when Damon and Rebecca first met. We'll anyways tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. I can take your critzism. Anyways, Review!**


End file.
